Welcome to Salvation
by Chris Carver
Summary: While on a supply run, three half-siblings find a young girl being attacked by a walker and decide to to save her. What will happen after they do? Find out in this prequel to Survival Is The Key.


**Welcome to Salvation**

**While making supply run, a young man and his two half-sisters see a girl about to be attacked and decide to save her. What will happen after they bring her back to their community with them? Find out in this prequel to Survival Is The Key.**

**Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace.**

**Tess Carver belongs to Tess Carver.**

**Emily Carver belongs to Emily Carver.**

**Chris Carver belongs to me.**

**Chapter 1: A New Friend**

**Chris's POV**

I was outside the entrance of the community, waiting for my half-sisters to step out the door. They finally came out and saw my impatient look.

"About fuckin' time." I impatiently said.

"Sorry." They both said. I then rolled my eyes.

"Alright, ladies. Let's rock and roll." I joked. The three of us then walked into the forest.

**Tess's POV**

We were still walking through the woods, looking for supplies to take back to our dad, when all of a sudden: "WHOO!" I heard Chris shout and ran to see what my dear little half-brother found.

"What is it, little bro?" I asked as I reached him. He stood up and showed quite a damn amount of food.

"Nice huntin', bro." We both heard Emmy say.

"Thanks. One tries." He gloated, and I chuckled.

"Let's keep looking around and see what else we can find." I said.

"Good luck trying to top my find, ladies." Chris said, and I rolled my eyes. We all then split up again and kept looking. I managed to find a fully stocked first aid kit and laughed triumphantly.

"This'll damn sure come in handy." I said to myself. I pulled out my radio and decided to check in on my half-siblings. I pushed the button and spoke.

"How's it going, you two?" I asked then took my hand off the button.

_"So far, so good. I've managed to find a couple of hunting and survival knives."_ Emily replied and I smirked.

"Not bad, Emmy. How about you, Shades?" I asked my brother.

_"Not too bad. I found a couple rifles with plenty of ammo."_ He replied.

"Nice work. Let's meet up back where we were and take inventory." I said.

_"No problem, Tess."_ They both said.

**Emily's POV**

We met up with each other back at our rendezvous point and set our find down on the ground.

"Okay, so we've got plenty of food. The knives look like they're still pretty sharp. The rifles will definitely come in handy. This first aid kit is fully stocked. All in all, a pretty good find." Tess said, earning nods from me and our half-brother.

"Okay, let's head back to the community." I said. We gathered up the supplies we found and turned around when we heard a twig snap.

We looked around us until we saw a young girl run up to us. She looked about a year younger that Chris, had shaggy brown hair with a dark blue bandana over her right eye, a black unbuttoned flannel shirt over a black T-shirt, a necklace with a fake claw tied to it, and dark blue jeans. She also had a guitar strapped to her back.

"Who are you people?" She asked.

Tess stepped forward a little bit. "I'm Tess Carver. This is my half-sister, Emily, and our half-brother, Chris." She introduced us.

"Anne Marshall." The girl, Anne, introduced herself, panting as hard as possible.

"You okay?" I asked. She just glared at me.

"I've been running for God knows how long with one of those… _things_ chasing me. So no, I'm not okay!" She snapped as she fell to one knee. We looked up and saw a lurker was staggering towards us.

"I got this." Chris sad as he drew one of his Sais. He walked up to it and stabbed it right in the head as Tess and I helped Anne to her feet. Chris came back to us and saw that Anne's eye was closed. He took her arm from me and checked for a pulse.

"Well?" Tess asked.

"She's exhausted, but she's alive." He replied.

"Okay. Let's take to back to the camp so she can rest." I said, earning agreements from my half-siblings. Chris picked up her legs and we hightailed it back to the community.

**Anne's POV**

I woke up in a tent, placed my hand on my head and groaned as I sat up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard someone say "Slowly, slowly, slowly." I looked to my right and saw a blurry image of what I believe was a boy. I rubbed my eye and saw a very muscular looking boy with his hair the same color as mine, and it was slicked back, a dark gray shirt, dark blue jeans, dark shoes, and black sunglasses. I thought he looked a little interesting. Just then, two girls and a man came into the tent.

"So, she's finally awake, huh?" The man asked.

"Yeah, Dad." The boy replied.

One of the girls stepped up to me. "Do you know our names?" She asked.

"I think so." I replied. I pointed to the boy. "Chris." I said, earning a nod from him. I then pointed to the girl near me. "Tess." I said, and she nodded her head. I then pointed to the other girl. "Emily." I said, and she nodded.

"I'm their father, William Carver. Most people call me Bill." The man said, extending his hand.

"Anne Marshall, sir." I introduced myself, shaking his hand.

"Well, Anne, welcome to salvation." He said, and I rose an eyebrow.

"Salvation is a tent?" I asked, earning a laugh from his children.

"Not exactly." Tess said.

"Come with us and we'll show you." Chris said as he helped me to my feet. We walked out of the tent and they showed me around the place. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere.

**That's chapter one. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
